Gritaba que amor quería
by Gloria-chan10
Summary: Cuatro años después volvemos a reencontrarnos, el hilo rojo que nos unía se ha desgastado bastante o ¿acaso estuvimos unidos por uno? tal vez no eres mi destino


**Hola las noches de insomnio son de lo peor pero para mí significa crear un fanfic nuevo, Gracias a quien quiera leerme, esta vez me toca atacar a los Románticos**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JUNJOU ROMÁNTICA Y NINGUNO ME PERTENECE todos los personajes le pertenecen a sensei Shungiku Nakamura.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Esto pasara?**

**-Está bien, ****Tonkatsu será****-**Dijo Misaki caminando hasta el genkan colocando su par de converse

**-Oi ¡Misaki!-** llamo el mayor levantándose del sofá tenuemente rosa, Misaki se detuvo dando media vuelta mirando a Usami acercarse **–yo te llevare-**

**-¿huh? No es necesario Usagi-san, solo iré al konbini de aquí cerca-**

**-No importa, yo te llevare-** riño Usami llevando una de sus manos a los mechones castaños

**-Debes terminar el manuscrito, Aikawa-san llegara en cualquier momento-replico el castaño **

**-No me importa-** dijo desinteresado bajando su mano de los mechones castaños, pero como si de una invocación se tratara la puerta frente a ellos se abrió de golpe asustando un poco al castaño quien dio un paso atrás

**-¡Sensei más le vale que tenga listo el manuscrito!-** Aikawa se detuvo al verlos a ambos frente a ella **-¿uh? Konbanwa Misaki-kun-** sonrió mirando al castaño frente a ella

**-Konbanwa Aikawa-san-** Misaki sonrió ampliamente regresando el saludo a la pelirroja, Aikawa desvió la mirada al peliplata que no mostraba ni es mas mínimo interés en ella

**-¡Sensei espero ya halla terminado con las dos hojas que le faltaban!-**dijo llevando una mano a su cintura** –La fecha límite es mañana-**

**-No puedo ahora, saldré con Misaki-** hablo desafiante llevando su mano a uno de los hombros de Misaki

**-¡oh No! No irá a ninguna parte hasta que termine después podrán tomar todos los paseos que quieran- entro en el departamento tomando al brazo izquierdo de Usami **

**-Usagi-san está bien, solo iré al konbini de aquí cerca-**Usami suspiro siendo jalado del brazo por Aikawa, Misaki solo observo como subieron las escaleras dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta.

Misaki salió del edificio de departamentos, el sol estaba ya totalmente oculto y las luces artificiales ya alumbraban las calles, a pesar de ya estar en el mes de Marzo hacia algo de frio por lo que abotono su abrigo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de esta.

**-una semana-** susurro elevando su mirada, las estrella brillaban en lo más alto junto a un gran luna, Misaki bajo la mirada con total seriedad "¿esto pasara?" hace tres días Misaki se había graduado de la Universidad M, Usami, Takahiro y su familia habían estado ahí apoyándolo

Flashback*****************

**-¡Misaki!-**llamo Takahiro corriendo hasta el castaño, se abalanzo sobre él dando un fuerte abrazo que por poco hace que pierdan el equilibrio -¡Felicidades!- sonreía Takahiro abrazando a su pequeño hermano –**ahora eres un hombre-** el mayor de los Takahashi no dejaba de felicitarlo incluso parecía querer llorar, Misaki sonreía mirando a su hermano mayor totalmente conmovido al tener a su hermano graduado frente a él –**tenemos que celebrarlo como se debe-**Takahiro volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente

**-Nii-chan-**decía Misaki moviendo los brazos siendo algo asfixiado

Usami junto a Manami caminaron hasta ellos

**-querido-** sonrió Manami poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo **–deja a Misaki-kun respirar- **Takahiro alzo la mirada retirando sus lentes frotando sus ojos

**-tienes razón, no es el momento de llorar, es el día de Misaki- **

**-vallamos a celebrar**- dijo Usami pasando un brazo por los hombros de Misaki –**yo pagare-** Misaki se sonrojo, pero para Takahiro ver a Usami colgado de así de Misaki era algo muy normal ya que siempre hizo lo mismo con él, Usami siempre tan apegado a las pocas personas que convivían con él.

**-oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo, es mi hermano y yo pagare- **

**-por favor Takahiro es mi regalo para Misaki- **

**-sí, pero como su hermano mayor debo velar por el-**

**-solo será una comida, yo pagare- **insistía Usami. Pronto Misaki se vio envuelto en un debate que ninguno de los ganaría

**-¿Por qué no cocino yo algo en casa?- **opino mirando entre los dos altos hombres que voltearon a verlo

**-No**- dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-porque no pagan la mitad de lo que sea la cantidad- **sonrió Manami ganándose la atención de ambos

-tienes razón manani- Takahiro camino hasta ponerse al lado de su esposa quien tomo su brazo

-bien, entonces vamos- dijo Usami pasando nuevamente su brazo por los hombros del castaño, comenzaron a caminar fuera de la institución

-vallamos al **Dining Restaurant engawa**-

-¡¿eh?! Usagi-san, no-

-vamos algo lujoso de vez en cuando, no te hará daño-

-me parece bien- dijo Takahiro-Usagi nos vemos halla-

-está bien- Usami jalo a Misaki hasta el deportivo rojo que los esperaba, que Takahiro había traído su propio auto. Misaki subió al auto junto al peliplata

Fin de flashback******************

Misaki se detuvo quedando de frente a las puertas del konbini, dejo ese recuerdo de lado regresando su mente a los ingredientes necesarios para el **Tonkatsu.**

**Caminaba por los pasillos buscando el ultimo ingrediente, su cabeza seguía divagando lo que su hermano había dicho el día de su graduación durante la cena en aquel restaurant "¿enserio esto pasara?" bajo la mirada totalmente distraído pero se detuvo de golpe al chocar con una persona **

**-waaa ¡Lo siento!-levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa **

**-¡Pero qué sorpresa tan agradable Takahashi-kun!- decía Ijuuin Kyo sonriendo ampliamente delante de él -¿Qué haces por aquí?-**

**-etto… solo comprando lo necesario para la cena- Misaki bajo la mirada por alguna razón se sentía algo avergonzado, miro la ropa que llevaba puesta pero todo parecía estar en orden para estar presente a su mangaka favorito -¿y usted Sensei?- Ijuuin sonrió levantando su mano derecha**

**-solo cumpliéndome un capricho- sobre su mano sostenía algo de helado de vainilla –no había cerca del konbini de mi casa e ir a un supermercado es algo problemático para mí- **

**-oh ya veo- Misaki hizo una pequeña reverencia –Sensei me retiro, debo regresar a casa-Misaki dio unos pasos alejándose pero kyo lo siguió**

**-¿eh? Pasa algo- pregunto Misaki llegando hasta la caja registradora **

**-no, es solo que también me voy- dijo sonriendo de lado.**

**Ambos salieron del konbini **

**-bien Sensei me retiro-dijo Misaki dando media vuelta con la intención de alejarse **

**-nee Takahashi-kun escuche que terminaste tu carrera universitaria-Misaki se detuvo volviendo su mirada al mangaka **

**-¿eh? si-kyo sonrió dando unos pasos hasta el, bajo un árbol fuera del konbini **

**-muchas felicidades- dijo jalando su brazo derecho, Misaki algo confundido se dejo jalar pero pronto se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo **

**-¿qu-que hace Sensei?- pregunto nervioso jama había sentido tal cercanía con el mangaka **

**-solo te felicito-kyo se miraba feliz envolviendo en sus brazos al castaño **

**-no creo que esto esté bien- "¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?"**

**-¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo- Misaki trataba de esconder algo de sonrojo que había llenado sus mejillas en el pecho del mangaka y este solo sonreía**

**-¡Misaki!- se escucho un grito y el castaño se aparto de golpe mirando al peliplata frente a ellos**

**Fin del capítulo 1 -Gracias a quienes me leyeron este primer cap-  
Nos leemos luego  
Gloria-chan Janee**


End file.
